Keira loves Jak
by hellbell81
Summary: Keira drags Jak out to Dead Town to show him something she did a long time ago. Just a short story. R


KEIRA LOVES JAK

Jak awoke to a slight knocking on his bedroom door, he groaned and turned over trying to ignore whoever it was trying to wake him at this ungodly hour. The knocking came again and Jak opened his eyes, sitting up and looking around his room above the Naughty Ottsel, it was quite a plain room just a big comfy bed, set of drawers, bed side table and closet, a small bathroom to the back of the room, but it was luxury compared to sleeping in bunks at Freedom HQ. He listened and again the knocking came, he flung his legs over the side of the bed and threw the cover back, standing up in just his boxer shorts he rubbed his eyes and steadied himself as he heard the knock again 'I swear if this is Daxter, I'm gonna have him for breakfast' he thought to himself taking the chains off the door and unlocking it, he couldn't be too carefull around here, alot of people still thought of him as a monster and something to be feared, rather than the hero that saved their sorry butts. Eventully he got the door unlocked and pulled it open slightly peering around it, he was surprised to see Keira stood smiling at him, looking as beautiful as ever "Morning handsome, sorry to wake you so early, I just couldn't wait" she whispered

Jak smiled and opened the door wider "Wait, for what?" he asked, but instead of an answer to his question he got something he wanted more, Keira's lips on his, she'd flung her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his almost naked one and kissed him passionatly.

Jaks arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in, his lips moving with hers, he broke the kiss and looked down at her "Not that I don't like being woken up for one of these, but what's it in aid of?" he asked

Keira giggled and looked up into his eyes "Can I come in, I don't want Dax to hear?" she asked

Jak nodded and let go of her opening the door wider for her to enter, she walked in and plopped down on the bed, it was still warm and smelt of Jak and she pulled the covers around her breathing in his scent, wrapping his warmth around her.

Jak locked the door again and smile as he walked back over to her, sitting next to her and wrapping the covers around both of them "So?" he asked leaning back against the wall and pulling Keira into his chest

"Well...and don't get mad...but the other day I went into Dead Town to see my old room..." she started

Jak shook his head "Keira, you shouldn't be going out there on your own, why didn't you say I could have come with you?" he frowned

Keira stroked his face "I know how you like to protect me every second of every day, but I'm not as useless as you all think, I can hold my own" she said

Raised an eye brow "Really against a heard of metal heads, ten maybe twenty strong?...and I don't think your useless, I still remember the brusies I'd have whenever we used to play fight" he chuckled

"And I always won" she said playfully punching him

Jak laughed "I let you win...anyway so what made you temporarily insane enough to go into Dead Town on your own?" he asked

"Well I was talking to Vin and he was saying how the zoomers and hoover cars were invented like five hundred years ago, and no one really knows by who, just that some sketches and plans were found one day and someone decided to build one and hey presto the zoomer..." she took a deep breath and looked at Jak who nodded as she talked "...well it got me thinking...do you remember the A-Grav?" she asked

Jak nodded "Of course...when you invented the A-grav it would have been about five hundred years ago...so you think someone found your designs and built the zoomer?" he asked

"Well obviously it didn't start out as the zoomer, but I can definatly see how my A-Grav, after improvement, and up grade could have turned out as the zoomer and then the hoover car" she finished "What do you think?" she asked

Jak nodded "I think your right, have you seen these plans that were found?" he asked

Keira shook her head "Vin says there in the archive in the palace...but I went out to Dead Town to see if any of my other designs were still there, because I had loads of designs and loads of proto-types before I got it right, do you remember?" she asked her eyes looking wistfull and happy

Jak leaned over and kissed her "Of course I remember, I was the test monkey...so did you find anything?" he asked

"Well..." she pulled out a thick hard back book, two sketch pads and a smaller note book "...I not only found most of my designs, but I found the results from the tests we did and my diary, there's loads of other stuff as well, old school books. my trophy from when I beat you all at the school sports day..." she giggled and looked at him "...and something else that I want to show you, but I couldn't bring it back from Dead Town so you'll have to come with me" she smiled "Hey even my bed was still unmade, everything is more or less as we left it" she giggled

Jak smiled "I bet...so when do you want to go?" he asked

"As soon as, but I don't want to take Daxter, its a little personal" she blushed slightly

Jak nodded and got up "I'll just get a quick shower" he moved around his room getting him clothes together "Hey I wonder if we could find my old hut, and some of my stuff, like my diary saying how I always let you win?" he chuckled

Keira laughed quietly "Yea, you just keep telling yourself that...don't worry I won't tell all your new tough men friends that a little girl who is two years younger than you always managed to beat you"

Jak laughed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Jak and Keira stepped into Dead Town and looked around "Looks dead" Jak said

"Well duh" Keira teased

Jak laughed and took her hand "What I mean is, it looks like there's nothing around, I can't hear anything and I can't see anything"

Keira nodded and started to move forward "It was like this when I came the other day...do you think it could be changed back to what it where?" she asked hopefully

Jak shrugged and jumped on a muddy stepping stone over the contaminated water "Maybe, it would take years though" he jumped fully across and watched as Keira followed him "So which way did you go?" he asked looking around

Keira pointed up the steps "I used the jet board to get back, but its a pretty high jump from the ground, easier to get off it than on it"

Jak nodded and still clutching Keira's hand led her up the steps as he listened and scanned the area "So do you think they could change it back?" she asked again

"I don't see why not, it would be nice to live back out here" he smiled remembering his happiest memories

Keira nodded as Jak helped her up on to a paticular high ledge "I'd love to live in Sandover again, I always imagined getting married and having kids and living in our own hut looking out over the beach, with a little work shop underneath it like my old one" she said deep in her own thoughts.

Jak turned to her and smiled teasingly "Our own hut?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Keira blushed and turned away "Well you'd have your hut and be married and I'd have my hut and be married" she hurried trying to hide her slip up.

Jak grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him, she rested her hands on his chest, feeling his muscular chest she kept her eyes on his chest as he spoke "If you were married to someone else I'm pretty sure you'd be a widow before your wedding night" he whispered into her ear

Keira smiled and looked up at him "You'd kill my husband?" she asked "Why on earth would you do that?" she teased

"Because your mine and if your not gonna marry me then I'll make sure you don't marry anyone" he grinned leaning down and kissing her deeply

Keira pulled away "Is that so...good job I'm not planning on marrying anyone but you then...although it could be an easy way of getting rid of Daxter" she laughed

Jak laughed and let go of her waist taking her hand again and leading her on.

* * *

A while later they stood at the bottom of the ramps that led up to the hut "So where's this thing you wanted to show me?" Jak asked looking around for something too big for her to move on her own

"Its in my room" she said smiling and leading him into her room "On the inside of the closet door" Jak watched as she walked over to it like she'd never left and opened it wide "There, can you see it properly, its a bit faded but what do you expect after five hundred years?" she giggled

Jak stepped forward and narrowed his eyes to see what she was pointing at, his eyes grew wide as he read it 'KEIRA LOVES JAK. UNTIL TIME IS THROUGH' and 'K 'n' J FOREVER AND ALWAYS' his mouth turned up into a wide smile as he looked towards her, she'd moved over to her bed and sat on it "You did this?" he asked

"Yup, all them years ago, I loved you then and I love you now, only so much more now" she grinned

Jak quickly made his way over to her and kissed her hungrily, he pushed her back so he was led above her, his body pressing her into the matress, he pulled away and looked down at her "I love you too Keira, more than anything in the world" he breathed brushing his lips to hers

"Oh Jak, I've waited so long for you to say that to me" she kissed him again "Make love to me Jak" she breathed in his ear

Jak pulled away and looked down into her eyes "What, here?" he asked

Keira reached up and stroked his face "I always imagined the first time you told me you loved me we'd be in my room and I always imagined the first time we made love we'd be in my room " She grinned wickedly and started unbuttoning his shirt "And we are in my room" she finished kissing his chest

Jak grinned " We certainly are" he breathed crashing his lips to hers and making light work of her clothes and his own.

* * *

As their cries of pleasure died down Jak rolled off Keira and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm tightly around her, she pulled the thin cover over them and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow, she looked up and smiled at him led with his eyes shut a small smile on is lips "That was totally worth the wait" she breathed kissing his chest

Jak opened his eyes and looked down smiling, he kissed her forehead and sighed happily "Totally, althought I'd rather we didn't have to wait" he smiled

"I agree" Keira nodded as she ran her fingertips up and down his perfectly toned chest "Do you think we brought attention to oursleves?" she asked

Jak shrugged "It seems quiet out there, looks like I've done a good job clearing up this place...but we should make a move"

Keira laughed "Sure you can get through the door with that big head?" she teased

Jak laughed "I'll just have to try" he moved to get up and started gathering his clothes together passing Keira hers, they both got dressed quickly and was wandering back to the entrance when Jak suddenley stopped and looked around, Keira gripped his hand "What, did you hear something?" she asked nervously

"No, its not that, I was just wondering" he looked around "If thats your hut, then mine should be..." he turned around and pointed "There" he looked in the direction

Keira followed his gaze "Wow, thats your hut" she said happily

Jak looked over the edge "Doesn't look like we could get to it though" he said sadly

"How about we go have a look around on the jet boards?" she said pulling hers out

Jak shook his head and looked up and the sky turning dark "Its getting dark, we should get going..." he smiled at her noticing the look of dissapointment, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her "We'll come back another day, don't worry it'll still be there, and I want to see if your A-Grav sketches are in the palace archive" he smiled kissing her gently

"They'll let you in the archive?" she asked

Jak shrugged and gave her a crooked smile "I am the hero and the rightful heir to the throne"

Keira stroked his face "You've been my hero since we were running around here chasing butterflies five hundred years ago" she leaned up and kissed him again

Jak laughed and pulled out his jet board "Shall we, pretty girl?" he asked

Keira nodded "Wait, one thing before we have to go back to that lot" she stepped forward and kissed him passionatly "I love you Jak Mar, and if you'll take it you can be the king of my heart" she smiled

Jak smiled back and kissed her softly "I love you too Keira, and I accept you offer only if you'll be my queen?" he asked

"Always, until the time is through" she kissed him again "We better get going, or we'll end up back in my old room" she giggled

Jak chuckled "Sounds good to me, but if we have to, I could do with a shower" he grinned

"Me too" she winked jumping on the jet board and jumping off the ledge and on to the water "I'll race you...come on slow coach!" she shouted speeding off

Jak laughed and followed her "Your such a cheat!" he yelled back.

* * *

**Just a short story about Jak and Keira, may be the start of a new story I've been thinking of.**

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. X X X X**


End file.
